


李医生的二三事

by greyishcat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 22:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20320228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyishcat/pseuds/greyishcat
Summary: dbq我觉得如果不傻屌的话我可能就不是我了吧





	李医生的二三事

李帝努觉得自己肯定有什么不对劲。

身为新世纪劳动好青年，七夕前后李帝努和罗渽民都忙翻了天，甚至那一整个星期他们只有在会周公时见过面。还好他们都是对于节日仪式感不重的人，抱有的遗憾也不过是许久没有和恋人好好说过话。为了弥补这种难以言喻的寂寞，两个人便约定在罗渽民月初忙完后抽一天好好休息休息，在家里带着聊聊天天。

这就是李帝努现在一个人盯着罗渽民的原因。

罗渽民的指尖在正键盘上噼里啪啦地飞快敲打，像是编制着什么颠倒世界的伟大作品，李帝努想起罗渽民早上八点起来时“突然进来”的“紧急”工作，对先前拉过钩承诺嗤之以鼻。罗渽民这种把工作和李帝努放在差不多地位的人，怎么可能真的在工作日不上班，李帝努觉得自己信了他才是着了魔。

男人啊，都是谎言连篇。

李帝努闷闷地坐在沙发上摸着娜娜的毛，斜着头在手机上打开一盘吃鸡，觉得自己不如把二人亲热的一天当做自己给自己放的假，至少他能够稍微放飞疲惫的大脑。

时间刚过最为忙碌的月初，罗渽民正小口咗着李帝努晨跑后买回来的特浓缩星巴克，精神状态看上去还是不太好。四年前二人确定关系时罗渽民还有点矜持，每周五驾车来，每周日再驾车归去，然而他们很快就发现两天四十八小时的时间根本不够用，更何况每次他还要苦兮兮地和晚高峰搏斗个把小时。坚持了半年后罗渽民服了输，在李帝努的一再坚持下光明正大地住进了他的房子，李帝努也随之彻底摆脱了一日三餐麦当劳和桂林米粉的日子。

同居后李帝努的饮食习惯好了很多，罗渽民的睡眠质量也提高了不少，两个人在一起分担了家务，责任，心事，近在咫尺的存在对两个人的身心都有大帮助。可惜罗渽民一到月底月初就会开始早出晚归，为了不打扰李帝努而自说自话地睡客房，李帝努怎么劝也没办法，罗渽民的失眠总是像季节限定一样卷土重来，让他那段日子里干什么都兴致缺缺，哈欠连天。

想着怎么解决自己男朋友的睡眠问题，李帝努回过神时自己的角色被高地上的人一击爆头，他便也丢了继续玩的兴致。他抬头再次看向罗渽民，发现那人不知道哪里剥出来一颗棒棒糖，正捏着塑料棒放在嘴边，像是全神贯注地思考着什么世纪难题。他用嘴唇抵住棒棒糖，下意识地旋转了几下糖果，那本来就好看得唇便沾上了一层薄薄的糖衣，在灯光下变得亮晶晶的。还没等李帝努开口去笑话他，罗渽民的眉头突然舒展开，把半透明的圆糖塞入嘴中来打字，那糖球便在牙齿和舌尖上轻轻摩挲，翻滚，时不时另撑起他腮帮子上的一片软肉，却又因为过大的直径让罗渽民不断地调整它在嘴里的位置。

李帝努活到了快30岁，竟然很认真地羡慕起了一颗可乐味的珍宝珠，只觉得头顶的白炽灯电阻太大，散发的热量让他的嘴唇都干涸了起来。

人的幸福总归是要自己争取的，谈过小几任对象的李帝努在小姑娘模棱两可的言语中早便领悟了这个道理——若是此时此刻只有他一个人起了兴致，那他去撩罗渽民便是了。归根结底罗渽民今天本来就该是他的，那些要处理工作都可以待他们耳鬓厮磨完再讨论，罗渽民如果说话不算话，那李帝努强迫他执行就好。

心动不如行动，李帝努放下怀中的猫，两步走到罗渽民跟前，装作没事一样地跟他寒暄。他从后面抱住自己那勤奋工作的对象，贴上脸的同时也意识到那人的脸颊瘦了一点，顿时也跟着心疼了起来。

“渽民你最近睡得是不是不好。”

本来就应该陪李帝努的罗渽民自知理亏，却一时间无法离开同助理的聊天框，只好讨好般地垂着眸笑。李帝努觉得自己跟罗渽民的工作吃醋真的挺幼稚的，但转念一想，罗渽民被圈在怀里后打字的手指也没有停过，他又理直气壮地觉得自己失宠的危机感是理所当然的。

29岁的李帝努在那个瞬间终于明白为什么大多三级片里大都是小助理勾引大老板了，他的罗大老板忙成这个样子，他不使劲勾引还能引起他的注意力？他想了想，索性把嘴靠在了罗渽民的耳畔，拿出自己最为温柔的声音，把那些调情的语调细细留在罗渽民耳中。

“如果渽民你要再失眠，你可以时时在睡前增大运动量。”

暧昧话讲尽，李帝努瞬间觉得自己这波操作太溜太浪漫，简直就是教科书一样地的典范。他得意地看向自己的小竹马，没想到罗渽民没给哪怕一点面子，反倒直接噗嗤地笑出了声。

“那我们一起……睡前举铁？”

说完他嘲笑李帝努一般地向上瞟了一眼，神采飞扬的样子虽可爱，却也让李帝努想翻白眼走开。李帝努嫌弃地“咦”了他一声，抱怨的话还没说出口，又在离身前看到了罗渽民同助理打出的最后几行字，顿时双眸都笑成了月牙。

-要走了，我突然有点私事要处理

-你的那个狗狗？

-嗯，我的萨摩耶寂寞了

-本来就请了假，你玩好。

罗渽民不过是在逗他。

意识到自己没有想象中失宠，李帝努心情也跟着嘴角飞了起来，低头轻轻啄了啄罗渽民的脸颊。

“床上等你。”

罗渽民那天格外热情，关上卧室门后三下两下退去白色的圆领短袖，主动把自己软软地唇舌送去同李帝努缠绵，硬是打了他个措手不及。李帝努本来就有点意思，被这么一动作后更是直接起了反应，伸手把罗渽民揽到了自己的腿上抱着，那人便也像是被抽去了骨头，整个人贴在李帝努的身上。

今天的罗渽民是可乐味的。

亲吻到一半的李帝努想着怎么取悦眼前的人，没想到那人比自己还要快一步。他调皮的手指暗搓搓地为李帝努解开了运动裤的系带，甚至大胆地贴着皮肤滑入了短裤里，握住了最为炽热的地方上下撸动。他笑着鼓励了两声，换来罗渽民意味深长的眼神，李帝努半天没有悟清他是什么意思，看着却也烦不起来。

“用手？”李帝努拿手背蹭了蹭罗渽民的下巴，罗渽民这才停止对李帝努嘴唇的摧残。在他做出暧昧地动作同时，李帝努也效仿了罗渽民，隔着短裤轻轻揉弄着他胯间那根东西，引得罗渽民的声音都染上了情欲

“你上我吧。”

说着，他引领着李帝努的手到了自己的臀缝，示意李帝努自己看着办。李帝努因为罗渽民大胆的动作深吸一口气，却也没丢了理智，啄了啄对方的额头后支起身子寻找避孕套和润滑液。

像是对于李帝努的分心有所不满，罗渽民手上撸动的动作愈发激烈，李帝努也稍微手忙脚乱了起来，一连着碰倒了柜子里的几个小盒子。天公不作美，他要寻找的东西像是凭空消失了一样，待他翻箱到底也寻不得踪迹，被忽略的罗渽民赌气地拉了拉他手，张口就是一句：“别找了，又怀不了孕。”莫名其妙的样子看得李帝努有点懵，随后又没好气地拍了一下罗渽民的臀。

“不找了遭罪的是谁，你说你是不是傻子。”

像是被李帝努温柔的恼怒说服，罗渽民噘着嘴从他身上翻下，示弱一般地从角落的袋子里翻出了两个崭新的盒子递给李帝努，“上次的用完了，我昨天回家前买的。”

心情转变得太快，李帝努说不清心底冒起的泡泡是什么感觉，只是对着罗渽民有点儿傻地笑着。

待李帝努同塑料包装做斗争时，罗渽民近乎虔诚地把李帝努的身体亲吻了个遍。他湿濡的唇沿着那些肌肉的线条一路向下，偶尔遇到喜欢的地方便会稍微重一点地吸吮，在李帝努白皙的皮肤上留下一个个暧昧地红印子。李帝努正要开口抱怨，低头却看到那人的眼睫毛化成小扇子，在皮肤上投下一片惹人怜爱的阴影，一时间把自己的言语吞回腹中，心底爬起又一阵带着焦躁的热量。

可能今年空调还是关得太早了。

他想着，焐热了润滑液，轻车熟路地探入手指做扩张。

做爱时的罗渽民总是很有魅力，神采奕奕的样子同打游戏的他不一样，也同工作时的他不一样，因为罗渽民只有在这个时候才是全心全意属于他的。他自认为不算一个小气的人，但谁又不曾想过自己的爱人眼中只有自己？做爱时罗渽民的世界只有李帝努一个人，只有李帝努带来的疼痛和欢愉，而罗渽民也愿意把那些别人从来没见过的表情只献给他，这样的认知总会轻易地满足李帝努的占有欲，让他简单明了地感受到罗渽民赤诚的爱恋。

言语虽甜蜜，李帝努却不是会花言巧语的人，自然表述不出心底对罗渽民全部的爱意；罗渽民恰恰相反，舌灿莲花地过分，对谁都说喜欢说爱，偶尔那些言语也会失了应有的意义。既然言语无法用于简单明了地概括他们之间对彼此的爱，那怎么办呢？

把那些爱做出来就好了。

李帝努被自己幼稚地想法逗笑，缓缓往罗渽民身体里再探入一根手指，换来那人眉头的紧皱。他一手手指被紧致的肉壁包裹着，另一只手则为罗渽民的性器做服务，偶尔能感受到对方的后穴因为自己手上的动作而收紧，过分契合的触感让他觉得自己做人真的太难了。

那人对着他坦诚地张开了膝盖，罗渽民把自己大大方方地全部展现给李帝努看，让他不由得想起多年前罗渽民第一次触碰他时的样子。青涩的少年一直咬着唇，脸上的表情紧张得像是马上就要哭出来，却坚持着要继续。他的手从篮球运动裤过大的裤口伸进去，不知所措地抚弄着李帝努的性器，青涩的同时也无比情色，在李帝努成人前多少个湿粘的梦中反复出现。

记忆中的样子比现在的罗渽民害羞了许多，现在的罗渽民也比记忆中的性感不少，硬是要挑一个的话……李帝努两个都喜欢。

说实话，分别后李帝努有关于罗渽民的性幻想都是最传统的姿势，谁知久别后罗渽民像是自信了不少，也成熟了许多，李帝努便开始更爱从罗渽民后面进入他。他喜欢扶着罗渽民的腰，肆无忌惮地顶弄，深入到一些平时触不及的地方——这样罗渽民会因为过于深入的性器而吐出声声低吟，天生性感嗓音染上了情欲后过分撩人，在李帝努的心头上挠下道道印记。被顶弄得不行时罗渽民会转头看他，绯红的脸颊和眼角一样，泪盈盈的眼神总会让他觉得十分满足。

可惜的是罗渽民喜欢李帝努从前面进入他，每次李帝努提议换姿势他总会小小抱怨一下。李帝努曾在一个情调高扬的夜晚问过他为什么，罗渽民则是用手臂圈住他的脖子，近乎宠溺地啄着他的额头说：“因为那样你能拥抱我，我能看到你的脸。”

李帝努没法同这样的逻辑争论，只好迁就。

后穴已经能够融入近四根手指，李帝努收到罗渽民的颔首，把自己缓缓推了进去，被紧致包裹的瞬间就知道对方肯定不好受，便在那人开口叫停前主动停了下来。

“疼。”

身体被过大的异物撑开，罗渽民双手啪嗒啪嗒拍着李帝努的胸口，皱起了眉头，吃痛的样子却也很好看。那个部位本来便不是用于这些事情，他们做多少次爱都和第一次一样，无论多少事前准备都像是不够用。听到抱怨后李帝努抱着歉意往后退了退，那人的脸色随着他的动作稍微舒展几分，却反倒更加委屈地嘟起了嘴。

“你太大了，你能不能反省一下自己。”

罗渽民故意的娇嗔让李帝努一时没憋住，噗嗤一声笑了出来，伸手摸了摸罗渽民脑后的碎发。

从他静止不动，到小幅度顶弄，到最后的大开大合，罗渽民脸上始终都带着不适，却又矛盾地不断地鼓励李帝努进入。待他放开了动作后，李帝努时轻时重地朝着熟悉的地方压去，罗渽民的呻吟便一声比一声有味道，以至于攀在他腰间的腿都开始颤抖，全身肌肉时而紧绷时而放松。

罗渽民是一个满足起来很简单的孩子，但是李帝努愿意给他更多的，更好的东西。他在规律的顶弄时俯下身含住了对方胸口的红点，罗渽民腰间一紧，弓起背把自己的胸口往李帝努的方向送。

“帝努。”罗渽民唤道，双手勾在李帝努的脖子后面，身体近乎被李帝努抱起悬空。罗渽民的性器抵在李帝努的小腹，随着动作而摩挲在他的腹肌上，留下湿漉漉的一片。思索着罗渽民看着像是已经快要去的样子，李帝努空出一只手环住罗渽民胯间的坚挺，轻轻地上下耸动，罗渽民的颤抖便又剧烈了两分，平时傲人的词汇量只剩下了最为基础的个字，被他着了魔一样地反反复复地吐出。

“你别碰……”被不断爱抚，罗渽民好不容易才找到喘息的空间，求饶般地拍了拍李帝努的后颈。李帝努听着停下了手上的动作，没想到那人又有点委屈地抓住李帝努手臂上的肌肉，“你还是碰我吧。”

实在是太可爱了，叫他如何是好。

李帝努好喜欢罗渽民高潮前的样子。那个人高潮前总会黏黏腻腻地重复很多话，其中不乏很多很多句“我爱你”和“李帝努”，罗渽民本来就低的声音会因为动情而沙哑，唤起他的名字时李帝努会浑身发抖——就像现在一样，那小孩明显就是享受到了，声音一波比一波柔情，好在罗渽民也好不吝啬于自己的喘息，把自己的嘴埋在李帝努耳畔，像是使劲叫给他听一样，缠绵而又辗转的尾音听得李帝努心底发痒。

“啊！……Jeno啊” ，他说。李帝努便点头回应他在，没想到罗渽民这次的话语还有后续。罗渽民替他拨开额前被汗水打湿的碎发，迷离而又坚决的眼神像是直接看进了李帝努的心底，让李帝努一时分不清他想做什么。

他见过很多次这个眼神。他害怕那个眼神，也深爱着那个眼神。

“我们……领养个小孩子吧。”

高潮前被撞碎的声音说出最为柔情的话，李帝努瞬间眼睛都亮了起来，下意识停下了动作，像是发疯着魔一样拉开两个人之间的距离，只为再次确认罗渽民知不知道自己在讲什么。

“你认真地吗？”李帝努不可置信地问道，罗渽民则是点了点头，半晌又“嗯”了一声，李帝努嘴角的弧度便随之飞快上升。罗渽民顿了顿，愁眉苦脸地像是要说什么认真的话，吐出的字句却是委屈的撒娇。

“你再不动，我就要疯了”

李帝努觉得自己的心跳无法平息，每一次的蠕动都剧烈得像是要直接跳出他的胸膛，却不知道那是因为先前的运动还是因为罗渽民给的爆炸性信息。

社会不允许他给罗渽民正式地套上指环，不认同他们的关系，连税收上都无法给他们应有的便利。罗渽民明面上早就不在意这些，还反复问李帝努和自己在一起有没有想清楚这些后果，但李帝努也偶尔会发现他故意套在自己左手无名指上的装饰指环。毕竟他们都到了该安定下来的年龄了，若是罗渽民不愿意给他们两人一猫的日常再添个成员，李帝努愿意一辈子就和他平平淡淡的过。

可他也知道罗渽民对可爱的人物和物件从来都毫无抵抗力，他也见到了罗渽民看黄仁俊家里小孩时发光的眼神，于是他跟着罗渽民一起暗地里反复纠葛，把每个选项小心翼翼地放在称上衡量。李帝努的专业知识在罗渽民面前都会因为私心而戴上偏见，李帝努永远都没办法理性地判断怎么做才会对他们的这段感情更好，于是他更相信罗渽民对自己的判断，也私自决定把这个决定交给罗渽民做主。

谁想到罗渽民还不需要他开口表明意思就已经做了主，李帝努觉得自己有点晕头晕脑的，半天反应不过来。

梦想太快地成真后反倒失了真实感，李帝努用力拧了一把自己的手臂，感受到疼痛后却还是忍不住再次追问。

“你认真地吗。”

经历了高潮的罗渽民整个人都是软的，糯糯地又“嗯”了一声后从李帝努身上翻了下来，俯下身主动含住了李帝努还坚挺的性器，口齿不清地再次回答了李帝努一次。

“认真的。”

那人湿濡的眼眸，嘴角的上挑，亮晶晶的嘴唇，挑逗的眼神，长长的睫毛……还有他大幅度吞吐的动作。李帝努不知道自己该说什么，罗渽民于是让他抓住了自己的头发，更加激烈地吸吮，用舌头包裹着舔弄每个敏感的地方，时不时用性器撑起自己脸颊上的肉，看着色情到了极点。罗渽民给李帝努口得很用心，以至于在李帝努释放的前一秒都没有移开脸，任由李帝努的东西沾满他的嘴唇和下巴，在回过神时惊讶地对着李帝努笑。

他李帝努真的何德何能，他想。

他李帝努不羡慕那颗珍宝珠了，他想。

**Author's Note:**

> dbq我觉得如果不傻屌的话我可能就不是我了吧


End file.
